User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/2018 Wiki Olympics
See also: 2016 Wiki Olympics The 2018 Wiki Olympics were an event held from December 20th, 2017 to January 7th, 2018. These were the second Wiki Olympics held. There were six events on four different games. Nults McKagan won the competition with a total of 10 points. Nults won a medal in every event to achieve this, but only won a single Gold medal in Capture the Flag. In second came Ned Edgewalker (me) with 8 points total, followed closely behind by Squirto19 with 7 points total. Every single event had a different Gold medal winner. Standings Events Events are listed in order Minecraft - Hunger Games December 21, 2017 - 8:00 PM EST - 5:00 PM PST December 22, 2017 - 8:00 PM EST - 5:00 PM PST 'Event Summary' Gold: Ned Edgewalker - 2 wins - 7 kills overall'' ''Silver: Squirto19 - 1 win - 9 kills overall'' ''Bronze: Nults McKagan - 1 win - 2 kills overall'' Gold medal was determined by who won two games first. Silver and Bronze was determined by total kills over the Hunger Games tournament. ''First Game On the first day, due to technical issues with the first map causing an unexpected server crash, a second map was quickly found. This second map was only good as a band-aid, as the map creator did not fill the chests with any items. Because of this, Ned filled the chests in the cornucopia and players were given a 45-second grace period to gather items and run away. The first person to die was Sam Darkwalker after he was killed by Ned Edgewalker. After this, Ned killed Haras and then just after the fight, was prompty killed by Squirto. Following Ned's death, Squirto was able to complete a full set of iron armor, giving him a massive advantage. Nults and Zoomer attempted to team against Squirto together, but they were caught offguard when Squirto snuck up behind the pair and killed Zoomer. At the 25:00 minute mark, Squirto and Nults were forced to meet in the cornucopia. The brawl quickly left the cornucopia. Nults was seemingly able to prolong the inevitable for another six minutes, before being killed at the 31:00 minute mark making Squirto the victor of the first game. Second Game On day two, three games were played to determine the victor of the Hunger Games tournament. In this game, Ned was put into essentially the same position that Squirto was in the game prior. Early in the game, Ned found multiple items that were extremely good, such as enchanted diamond leggings, diamond boots, a gold sword and multiple strength potions. Meanwhile, Zoomer was looting a chest in a tunnel when he was attacked, and killed by Squirto. Following Zoomer's death, Ned managed to kill Marc on top of a tree, Squirto inside of a hollowed out tree, Nults inside of a house while he was distracted, and finally Sam after a long chase. Third Game The first person to die was Marc when he died from falling with only two hearts remaining. Squirto killed Sam as he was swimming back up a well after searching it. After this, Squirto got stuck and needed to be freed by Zoomer, who was spectating in creative for this game. Following Sam's death, the game was relatively uneventful until around the 25:00 mark, when the players were summoned back to the cornucopia. Ned arrived at the cornucopia, and around a minute later, was met by Squirto. The two began fighting, and Squirto was ultimately victorious. After this, Squirto awaited the arrival of Nults. However, on his way back to the cornucopia, Nults picked up an iron chestplate enchanted with thorns only moments before he was teleported to the cornucopia. Nults and Squirto then began fighting, where Nults was ultimately the victor. Final Game In the fourth and ultimately the final game, the map was changed to the map that was used during the very first attempt at Hunger Games, but was scrapped due to unknown technical issues. Immediately after leaving the cornucopia, Nults and Zoomer formed a coalition to team up with each other once again. The two found multiple items together and were searching a dilapidated boat on the map for more items, when they were attacked by Squirto. The pair was ultimately able to fight off Squirto, and kill him, making his the first death of the match. A few minutes later, Ned was searching the Statue of Liberty model built into the map and was on the upper level of the statue, before he noticed Zoomer walking around at the base of the statue. Ned descended the statue and the two engaged. Ned and Zoomer began shooting at each other with their bows, before Zoomer began charging at Ned. Ned continued to shoot at Zoomer, and killed him with his bow just as Zoomer reached him. Immediately after Zoomer's death, Ned was attacked by Nults. Ned decided to flee, and he was pursued by Nults across the map until the two reached a room that allowed for some space between the two. Ned used this opening to attack Nults, taking him down to three hearts. This time, Nults fleed the scene, but was only briefly pursued by Ned. Following this, the only major happening was a minor encounter between Ned and Sam, where Sam fled with speed potions. The game reached the 25:00 minute mark, and the players were called back to the cornucopia. However, Nults was on a crane in the map looking for items as the call to return to the cornucopia was issued. Attempting to descend the ladder, Nults misstepped and fell to his death, leaving Ned and Sam. There was controversy over the original fight, so the two had a rematch. In this rematch, Ned defeated Sam with only three hearts left after Sam (who was also on low health) attempted to flank Ned from behind a small pillar. With this victory, Ned reached his second win, giving him the Gold medal. Across the four games, Squirto had a total of nine kills, easily good for Silver medal. Nults amassed a whopping two kills over the four games, giving him Bronze. Cards Against Humanity December 27, 2017 - 8:00 PM EST - 5:00 PM PST 'Event Summary' Gold: Zoomer - 2 wins - 25 points overall Silver: Ned Edgewalker - 1 win - 26 points overall'' ''Bronze: Nults McKagan - 1 win - 22 points overall'' Gold medal was determined who won two games. Silver and Bronze was determined by overall points. Overall, every game played was fairly close between at least two people. The overall point total was: #Ned - 26 points #Zoomer - 25 points #Nults - 22 points #Squirto - 20 points #Sam Darkwalker - 17 points #Haras - 6 points #Marc Warfury - 1 point Squirto won the first game, Zoomer won the second and Ned won the third. In the fourth game, it came down to Ned and Zoomer who were tied at 7. Squirto was the card czar and selected Zoomer's card, giving him 8 points, his second win and the Gold medal. The Legend of Pirates Online December 28, 2017 - 8:00 PM EST - 5:00 PM PST '''Event Summary '''''Gold: Marc Warfury Silver: Nults McKagan'' ''Bronze: Sam Darkwalker'' The event was held similar to classic Feats of Strength competitions. Competitors started on Port Royal and had to kill 3 gravediggers in the cemetary, rush to make a Marksman I potion, then run through town to launch their ship next to Darby Drydock. Then, they had to race from Port Royal to Kingshead. Once they arrived at Kingshead, they had to kill a Veteran and an Officer, then perform the Cheer emote. Marc was first to complete every task, giving him Gold. This was followed by Nults and Sam, giving them Silver and Bronze respectively. Draw My Thing (skribbl.io) January 2, 2018 - 8:00 PM EST - 5:00 PM PST ''Gold: Squirto19 Silver: Nults McKagan'' ''Bronze: Ned Edgewalker'' Squirto won the game with over 5,000 points. Nults and Ned followed closely behind to win Silver and Bronze. With this Silver, Nults retained his streak of getting a medal in every game played during the Olympics. Minecraft - Capture the Flag January 5, 2018 - 7:00 PM EST - 4:00 PM PST '''Event Summary '''''Gold: Nults McKagan Silver: Ned Edgewalker'' ''Bronze: Sam Darkwalker'' Capture the Flag was switched over to a Free-for-All version of the game like what was planned for the 2016 Olympics. Players started out at the spawn and had to find a place within the map to place their flag within 3 minutes, and got a total of 16 minutes of grace period to mine resources, build fortifications and more. If a players' flag was captured, the player would get 15 minutes to attempt to re-capture their own flag. If they died once in this 15-minute span, they would be eliminated. Squirto located both Ned and Sam relatively early on in the game and told both Ned and Nults the coordinates to Sam's flag after locating it. While Squirto was attempting to capture Sam's flag, Nults found and broke into the obsidian case containing Squirto's flag, and successfully captured it by returning it to his base. Squirto's 15 minutes ran out soon after, and he became the first player eliminated. After Squirto's elimination, Ned captured Sam's flag and killed him approximately 13 minutes after doing so, leaving Ned and Nults. The two had back and forth attempts trying to get each others' flag, when finally, after nearly an hour and a half of stalemate, Nults used lava to kill Ned and burn all of his armor. The only tools Ned had left was a Diamond Sword and a Diamond Shovel. Despite this, Nults still could not locate Ned's flag. Because the event had gone for around 4 hours at this point, the two agreed to have a final duel to determine the victor. Nults killed Ned and won Gold after a 4 hour event, the longest in the 2018 Wiki Olympics by far. Minecraft - Cactice January 7, 2018 - 8:30 PM EST - 5:30 PM PST ''Gold: Benthamic Silver: '''Squirto19 ''Bronze: 'Nults McKagan *Round Robin - Full Results *Tournament Bracket - Full Results Prior to the tournament beginning, Nults asked Benthamic (who had not competed in the Olympics up to this point) if he would like to join in for the Cactice tournament. Benthamic, the man responsible for introducing Cactice to the wiki on NeddehCraft 2.0, accepted. The 2018 Cactice tournament opened up with a Round Robin, where every competitor in the game would face each other once in a Best of 3 series. Squirto19 and Benthamic tied for first place with a record of 4-1 and a total of 8 points. This was not an issue due to how the 5 person tournament bracket is set up (Zoomer dropped out during the round robin stage), however, an issue arose when Ned and Nults tied for third place. A Best of 3 tiebreaker was held to determine who would face Sam in the Quarter Final. Ned defeated Nults 2-1 and moved on to the Semi-Final against Benthamic. Nults, meanwhile, had to face off against Sam in the Quarter Final, a Best of 5. The winner of this matchup would move on to face Squirto in the Semi-Final. The first two games between Nults and Sam were extremely close bouts, where either competitor could've won easily. The score was tied 1-1 after two. In the third game, Nults caught Sam in an unlucky spot very early on in the game, and eliminated him easy, giving him the 2-1 advantage. This set up yet another intense matchup between the two, bolstered by the fact that now, elimination was on the line. Close calls for both sides, back and forth, until finally, almost inevitably, Nults knocked Sam of the Cactice platform and won the series 3-1. Following this, Ned faced off against Benthamic in what would be the first of two Best of 7 series in the Semi-Final. Benthamic was able to gain a commanding lead right off the bat, climbing to 2-0 very early on. Ned won the third game of the series to make it 2-1, but the skill and knowledge of the person essentially responsible for this taking place at all, it was simply too much to overcome. Ned was defeated by Benthamic 4-1. Then, it was time for the second Semi-Final game. Nults and Squirto had faced off for the Gold medal in the Final of the Cactice tournament during the 2016 Wiki Olympics, where Squirto completed an extrordinary comeback, overcoming a 5-3 defecit in the Best of 11 final to win 6-5. Revenge was on the mind of Nults, but revenge is not what he got. Squirto got a 1-0 lead, which was soon tied. He then got a 2-1 lead, which was then also tied. Finding his clutch gene once again, Squirto managed to win the fifth game to take a 3-2 lead into game 6. The two then proceeded to have yet another hard, close fought battle with close calls for both sides, before the defending Cactice champion would reign supreme over Nults once again to win the series 4-2 and head back to the Gold medal game. There was one last game to be played before the Gold medal game, however. The Bronze medal game between Nults and Ned. This series checked all of the cliché boxes you could check. Close, hard fought battles? Check. A small lead built up by Ned (3-1) only to be erased soon after (3-4)? Check. And despite this, actually going the distance when Ned tied it? Check. In the 9th and final game of the series, Nults defeated Ned to win Bronze medal 5-4, and keep his streak alive, thus completing the "perfect" Olympics by winning a medal in every event. And now, finally, it was time for the Gold medal game between Squirto and Benthamic. The first 4 games of the Best of 11 series were very closely contested, with the series being tied 2-2 after said 4 games. After these games, however, Benthamic simply pulled away. While every game was competitive and down to the wire, Benthamic kept finding a way to pull it out. In the 8th game of the series, Benthamic defeated Squirto for the 4th time in a row, the final time, to win the series 6-2, and to end the 2018 Wiki Olympics with his first and only medal being shiny Gold. Gallery GFW-Olympics 2.png|Alternate Olympics logo concept Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 11.13.02 AM.png|Nults and Ned prior to the final showdown in Capture the Flag Ned-Nults1.png Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 11.16.02 AM.png 2017-12-08_23.53.09.png|1 of 3 unused maps for the original version of Capture the Flag 2017-12-08_02.01.22.png|The Olympic Stadium from above 2017-12-07_18.29.40.png|The Olympic rings and torch 2018-01-02_14.17.11.png 2018-01-07_01.17.43.png|The stadium with all 3 Cactice maps Nults-Sam.png|Prior to the Cactice Quarter-Final between Nults (left) and Sam Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 11.19.54 AM.png|During the Semi-Final between Ned and Benthamic Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 11.20.59 AM.png|Nults in peril during the Semi-Final against Squirto 2018-01-07_19.42.27.png|The 3 medal winners of the Cactice tournament Cactice-Winners.png Medals.png|The overall medal winners Category:Blog posts Category:Contests